Having a Family
by Kagmaru
Summary: Kagome lost her entire family when she was six years old. Now she needs some one to take care of her. Fast forward 10 years and she is living with a great family that she has grown to love, and some more than others.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS ITS ME, JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT MY LOYAL FANS. I WILL BE UPDATING _"REVENGE_" SOON. IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT FIC.

HOWEVER I HAVE BEEN STRUCK WITH INSPIRATION FOR TWO NEW FICS KAG/SESS OF COURSE. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR _"ONLY US"_ AROUND NEW YEARS. HOPEFULLY "_REVENGE" _WILL BE UPATED BY JANUARY. UNTIL THEN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE.

MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU!

Oh and use your imagination. In order to have the full affect try to picture what's happening in your head. It really works.

**Having a Family**

Chapter 1. The Beginning

"Mommy, I'm home" yelled a six year old little girl as she walked into her home.

When no one answered she walked into the living room only to find it destroyed.

'not again' thought Kagome as she walked over the scattered debris.

Kagome knew exactly what had happened to the living room. Her mother had gone on another drunken binge while she was at school. Kagome walked into the kitchen to find her mother passed out on the floor. She approached her mother slowly trying to check to make sure she was alive. After verifying that her mother Yuma was indeed asleep Kagome started her task of cleaning up the mess her mother made. Kagome started by getting a trash bag from under the sink and picking up the three empty tequila bottles. Slowly but surely Kagome cleaned the kitchen and then the living room.

Once she was done cleaning she went outside and proceeded to the next door neighbor's house to pick up her little brother Sota, even though Kagome was only six she took great care of her three year old brother.

Kagome walked up the stairs of the front porch, and knocked on the door.

"knock"

"knock"

Kagome patiently waited for someone to come to the door. Finally someone came to the door.

"Hi, Ms. Kaede"

"I'm here to pick up Sota"

"Oh hello dear child, hold on one second while I get your brother."

"Okay"

Two seconds later Sota came running out the door with Kaede behind him.

"Kagome" yelled Sota

"Hey little bro"

"I'm not little" he said with a pout.

"Yes you are short stuff."

Kaede laugh silently to herself as she listened to the children talk. This was an everyday thing. Kagome would come pick Sota up after she got out of school.

'so little with an adult responsibility' Kaede thought.

Kaede knew that their mother wasn't taking care of them, and it sicken her to think of those kids suffering.

"Kagome dear, where is your mother?" Kaede asked.

"um,… she's sleeping" Kagome said quietly.

"Oh, well run along dears."

"Okay, see later Ms. Kaede" Kagome said while running off with Sota.

When Kagome and Sota made it to their house steps, they heard loud noises coming from the living room. Kagome knew it was their mother and she had woken up from her drunken slumber. Kagome turned to Sota and looked down at him.

"look Sota moms been drinking again, so when we walk in, I want you to go straight to your room and lock your door until I say its okay."

Sota nodded his head. He had been use to this. His mom would get drunk and beat them so Kagome took it upon herself to take the beating for the both of them she would always tell him to hide in his room while mom beat on her.

"Okay ready Sota" Kagome said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah" was his only reply.

They walked in their home and stopped dead in their tracks. Their mother was standing in the living room looking directly at them as if she was expecting them.

"Sota run!" yelled Kagome

"Oh no you don't" roared Yuma

She snatched Sota up by his shirt and was about to smack him in the face.

"Stop it, leave him alone you bitch!" yelled Kagome

Kagome only called her a bitch to get her mother attention off of Sota and back on her, and it worked. Her mother turned around and back slapped Kagome so hard she fell into the glass table.

Sota took this time to run upstairs to his room and lock the door.

Kagome lay blooded and unconscious on pieces of glass.

"Get up you little wench" yelled Yuma

When Kagome didn't move her mother reached down and began to shake her shoulder rather roughly, Kagome still didn't stir.

'Oh God' she thought

"Kagome wake the hell up now"

Kagome still did not move.

"Oh God, I killed her" she said as tears started to fall down her face. She failed to notice Kagome was still breathing.

Sota made it upstairs and was about to run into his room when, he heard his mother yelled at Kagome to get up. Sota creep back to the top of the stairs to see his mother shake Kagome harshly. When Kagome didn't wake up Sota begin to worry. Their mother often bet Kagome, but never to the point where she wouldn't wake up. When he heard his mother say that she killed Kagome, he gasped loudly, so loud that his mother heard him and turned to look at him. Sota hadn't even realized that he had slowly walked down the stairs.

"You" yelled their mother as she pointed at him.

"This is your fault you bastard, she was trying to protect you. You made me kill her, and now I'm going to have to hurt you, your sister is dead and it's all your fault."

She slowly walked toward him. Sota was in such a shock he failed to notice her coming toward him. He was only thinking of what his mother said, it was his fault that Kagome was dead. He didn't mean it. He was only listening to Kagome when he ran, but he was a coward and now he had lost his sister. He was awoken from his thoughts because his mother had begun to shake him violently, so violently that she snapped his neck. All he could do was close his eyes and think about Kagome, and how sorry he was. He died thinking he caused his sister's deaf.

Yuma started to shake Sota, she was in such a rage that she didn't notice until it was too late that she had killed him. When she noticed his eyes were closed, she stopped shaking him and looked at him through clear eyes and her rage disappeared completely. When he didn't open his eyes she begun to worry.

"Sota"

"Sota baby wake up"

"Momma's sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

But he gave no response.

"Oh God" she said as his head rolled back.

"I killed him too."

Yuma picked him up and cradled him to her body while rocking him gently as she walked toward Kagome's body.

"My babies"

"What have I done"

"I didn't deserve you two, you were gifts from above and I hurt you" Yuma sobbed out.

"But momma will make it right, I promise" she said as she laid Sota's body down by Kagome's body.

Yuma got up and walked to the kitchen, crying silently she wrote a confession letter. She then walked over to the counter and picked up a knife. She sat down on the floor, thinking I don't deserve to live and slowly slit her wrist.

(right after Kagome fell through the table)

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome was sitting in a beautiful garden full of roses, which just happen to be her favorite flower. She was so amazed, she had never seen so many different color roses before._

'_I wish I had a garden like this' Kagome thought._

"_Kagome" someone called out to her._

"_Who's there?" she asked quietly_

"_behind you little one"_

_Kagome gasped and quickly turned around._

"_Kagome I've been waiting for you" said the mysterious man._

"_Who are you?" Kagome asked innocently _

_The man only laughed_

"_Brown eyes, I'm here to help you"_

"_Let me protect you"_

_Kagome didn't know why but she felt she could trust him. She took a minute to study the strange man's features. She could tell he was very tall, even though he was knelling in front of her. He had pretty sliver hair or was it white, she couldn't tell, but it was really really long though Kagome. Kagome looked at his eyes. They were gold she couldn't believe it._

"_Are your eyes really gold?" she asked letting her curiosity get the best of her._

"_yes they are, and your eyes are brown"_

"_yep but there's nothing special bout my eyes."_

"_oh yes there is, you have very beautiful eyes Kagome"_

"_How do you know my name, and Ms. Kaede says I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."_

"_Well Ms. Kaede is very smart. You should listen to her, but I'm not a stranger, you're my little brown eyes."_

_Kagome thought this was a weird thing to say, but she trusted him so she didn't let it bother her._

"_What's your name?" she asked him._

"_Inu Taisho" he said simply._

_Kagome smiled at him and suddenly ran into his arms to hug him, she didn't know why but it felt like the right thing to do._

_Inu returned the hug and whispered in her ear._

"_Brown eyes I need you to wake up okay."_

"_I don't want to leave you" she said._

"_I promise you, when you wake up I'll be there to help you."_

"_okay, you promise."_

"_I promise, now wake up."_

_(end dream)_

Kagome awoke with a start she sat up and immediately felt the pains in her body. Trying to figure out why she was laying on glass. She quickly forgot about the dream she just had. She looked around and saw Sota lying next to her, then it all came back to her.

"Sota, wake up" she said nudging him.

Sota didn't move.

"Sota, get up"

Still no movement

'what's wrong with him' she thought

Kagome continued trying to wake him for ten minutes. Needless to say it didn't work. Kagome had begun to cry silently, she needed to get help. She got up to go to the kitchen so she could get the phone and call for help. She didn't even notice the blood that covered the floor until she slipped and fell face first in a pool full of blood. Kagome sat up and look around the kitchen she was confused, where was all the blood coming from she thought. That's when she saw her mother laying on the floor by the sink. At this point Kagome became very terrified, she noticed the blood was coming from her mother.

"Mama" Kagome said as she walked toward Yuma's body.

When she finally reached the body and looked down at it, she fell suddenly to the floor again, her mother lay face up, eyes open, and dead. Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Mama no" Kagome yelled and cried.

She hated her mother for beating her but she still loved her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare at her mother. That's when she noticed the note on her mother's stomach. Kagome reached over and picked up the letter and began to read it.

(Yuma's Letter)

To whomever may find us:

I am so sorry. Everything is my fault. My babies are dead and its my fault. I killed them, I am a horrible mother, I deserve to rot in hell and that's exactly were I'm going. I lost my way and now I have to pay for what I have done. The last bit of wisdom I leave this world is, _if you want to know what a person is like look at how they treat their inferiors and not their equals. _

Yuma H.

Kagome tried to read the letter but she didn't understand it. (she is only six remember) but she did understand _"My babies are dead," _her mother thought she was dead, she thinks Sota dead.

"OH Sota" Kagome yelled she got up and started to run back to the living room, slipping and sliding all the way there.

Kagome made it to Sota's body.

"Sota please don't be dead."

"I need you, momma's dead you can't leave me too."

"please wake up please" Kagome sobbed.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she tried to think about all the things she learned about safety in school, but she couldn't remember any of it. She did remember something that her deceased grandfather told her when she was four. She didn't know why this memory stuck out in her head.

(flashback)

"_Grandpa I'm hungry, let's go inside and eat" said Kagome._

"_In a minute Gome, I want to tell you something."_

"_What is it grandpa?"_

"_you see this tree Gome?"_

"_Yes grandpa" she said rolling her eyes not seeing why her grandfather wanted to talk about a tree._

"_This tree is called the God tree; it has been here over five hundred years." _

"_really" Kagome said now interested in what her grandfather was saying._

"_Yes sweetie one day you'll own this place, I want you to promise me you want cut this tree down."_

"_Grandpa I'm only four, but when I get old like you I promise I want cut the tree down. What's so special about it?"_

"_Well, this is a miracle tree, whenever you need a miracle come out here and pray in front of the tree and I promise you your miracle will come true in some kind of way."_

"_Wow that's great grandpa."_

"_but remember Gome you might not get the answer you always want, but everything happens for a reason."_

"_Yeah, Yeah grandpa now lets go get something to eat." _

(end flashback)

Kagome jumped up and picked Sota up and ran outside to the God tree. When she got there she knelt down still holding Sota. She closed her eyes and began to pray.

"Dear God please save my little brother, Grandpa told me this was a miracle tree, so I need a miracle bring Sota back please. I'll do anything, just bring him back please."

Kagome kept her eyes closed for a minute, hoping that when she opened her eyes Sota would be looking back at her.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Sota, but nothing happen.

"Sota please wake up."

She just continued to cry. Not paying attention to her surrounding she didn't even notice a boy standing next to her.

This boy stared at Kagome and the boy in her arms for about five minutes until he decided to say something.

"You know your covered in blood right" he said it as if the fact that she was covered in blood was nothing at all.

Kagome heard the voice and slowly turned to look at the boy.

When she gazed at the boy she gasped. All she saw was his whitish silver hair and golden eyes. She immediately thought back to the dream she had.

"Inu Taisho" she whispered lightly, but the boy heard her.

"How do you know him?" the boy asked looking angry.

Kagome didn't answer she just looked back at Sota in her arms.

The boy finally thought he better go get help. He ran off in a different direction. Kagome didn't even realize the boy left.

The boy returned a minute later pulling his father behind him.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you taking me?"

"Father there's a girl over here by the big tree covered in blood."

"She's holding a little boy."

Sesshoumaru and his father ran back over to the tree.

"Oh my" said the father as he went over to Kagome.

"Um hello" the man said.

Kagome gave no answer.

"Hey um sweetie are you okay?" he said as he bent over to look at her.

Kagome recognized that voice in the back of her head and slowly turned to look at the man.

The man watched as Kagome turned to look at him, he looked at her cold lifeless brown eyes.

I know that man thought Kagome its Inu Taisho. He promised to help me; this must have been what he meant. He watched as Kagome's eyes became alive as she looked at him.

"Help me" Kagome said.

She handed Sota to Inu Taisho.

"You said you could help."

"bring him back." She said louder.

Inu Taisho looked at the boy in his arms and checked his pulse. The boy is dead thought Inu, and has been dead for a while.

Inu look at Kagome as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sweetheart, he's dead," Inu said slowly.

"I know" Kagome said.

"You can bring him back, you said you could help me remember you promised me" Kagome said as she began to cry again.

Inu Taisho looked at his son in confusion. His son looked just as confused as he did.

Inu looked backed at Kagome.

"Sweetie what's your name?" he asked gently.

"You know my name!" yelled Kagome

"Why are you doing this, just help me like you promised."

"Sweetie I don't know what you want me to do, why don't I call the police? Whose blood is this?" he asked as he pointed to her face.

"NO! bring Sota back, you promised."

"Honey I can't bring him back."

"NO NO NO" she yelled and cried at the same time.

"You said if I woke up you'd help."

"You promised"

"Look I don't what your talking about sweetie, I can't bring him back, but I could take you to get some help."

"You promised" Kagome said lowly again.

"Sweetie I can't……." he started but she cut him off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"You promised me."

'Why is he doing this, he said he would help' Kagome thought.

Inu just shook his head; Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome wondering how she knew his father.

"You promised"

"You promised"

"You promised" she screamed out one last time before she pasted out.

Well there it is. Let me know what you think. I worked really hard on this, and I want honesty opinions. Whether you hate it or love it. Please review. Your reviews let me know were to take my fic. Flames are welcomed too.

Oh and I all ready know my grammar sucks. I just find it hard to write when you have so many rules to follow, so I ignore them.


	2. author's note

Sorry it's been so long, I've been working on other chapters and I will get them uploaded as soon as possible.


End file.
